Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon
|based on = Tom and Jerry by William Hanna & Joseph Barbera |starring = Kelly Stables Vicki Lewis Jim Cummings Laraine Newman Wayne Knight Dee Bradley Baker Greg Ellis Jess Harnell Richard McGonagle |music = Michael Tavera |cinematography = |editor = Kyle Stafford |studio = Turner Entertainment Co. Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = Warner Home Video |release = July 27, 2014 (SDCC International) August 19, 2014 (Digital) September 2, 2014 (Home Video) |time = 57 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = |preceded = Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure |followed = Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon is a 2014 animated fantasy comedy direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Directed and produced by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, it premiered on July 27, 2014, at San Diego Comic-Con International. It is the first Tom and Jerry direct-to-video film to be marketed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment in Japan. It was originally released digitally on August 19, 2014, to be followed by a DVD release on September 2, 2014. Plot The movie begins showing wizard Kaldorf expelling a powerful witch named Drizelda from a village. Kaldorf allows Drizelda's niece Athena to stay. The elf villagers fear she will turn out like her aunt because she keeps vermin (Jerry) and has an affection for cats (Tom). The cat and mouse are babies and Athena is only a young barefoot girl. The film fast forwards to Tom and Jerry chasing each other, as they usually do, until they happen to come across a mysterious glowing egg. What neither of them know is that this egg was stolen from a very large, fire-breathing dragon. In a short time, a baby dragon named Puffy hatches from this egg and believes that Tom is his mother. However, Puffy's real mother is angered that her baby is missing and wants him back, but before Tom and Jerry can even try to find her, Drizelda returns and captures Puffy, intending to use him for her own wicked plans. With the help of powerful allies and animal friends, Tom and Jerry must work together and fight tooth and claw to stop the witch and get Puffy back to his mother. Voice cast *Kelly Stables as Athena and Puffy *Vicki Lewis as Drizelda *Jim Cummings as Kaldorf *Laraine Newman as Emily, the Elf Elder's Wife *Greg Ellis as Tin *Jess Harnell as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Alley *Wayne Knight as The Elf Elder *Dee Bradley Baker as Buster and Elf Boy Reception Follow-up film Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest was released on June 23, 2015. Gallery Trivia * In the beginning, Tom and Jerry is seen in their younger age, as a kitten and baby mouse, but not in the animation style of Tom & Jerry Kids. Also, Tin, Pan and Alley are first seen as kittens, working for Drizelda. * Tom talks in this film, saying, "Mama," while convincing Mama Dragon that he, Jerry and Athena were taking care of her baby, Puffy. * The movie was originally titled as Tom and Jerry and the Mighty Dragon. * This is the third appearance of Tin, Pan and Alley. * Wayne Knight and Kelly Stables who both acted in this film, also acted together in the comedy series The Exes. References External links * Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated films Category:2010s films Category:2014 films Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Family films Category:Unrated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Films about dragons Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films